starbowfandomcom-20200213-history
ArticHydra ZvT Guide
3 Hatch Muta Opening Build Order * 12 hatch and drone scout * 15 Pool (Optional, 14 Macro hatch, 14 pool) * 15 macro hatch * 14 gas * At 100% pool, Start lair and make 2 pairs of zerglings * Next 100 gas start ling speed * When the lair is 1/2 done Make 2 safty spines. (you can die to a bio push at this time) * Save 9 larva and have at lest 20 supply avalible when the spire is done. (start saving when the spire is 1/2 done) 3 hatch Muta is a Macro/Defensive opening. It uses a flock of 10 to 12 mutas to take a quick 3rd. Before mutas are out zerg drones very heavily relying on larva efficient spine crawlers for defense. After mutas are out, Zerg will patrol terran attack paths to hunt down and harass any early bio force that tries to move out. Zerg's Mutas will pick off a large number of marines by harass the out edge of the bio pack. Zerg will whittle the terran attack down before it reaches Zerg's base. Mid Game Zerg aims to macro out a large army of lurkers in the mid game. Zerg must get a large lurker army to survive as Terran's have a very strong pushes come out around 11 minuets in game. It is a Bio push with 3 tanks and 1 Since Vessels. However, it will take Zerg 1 to 2 minuets longer to build up adequate forces. Zerg needs to delay the terran push for a few minuets. Zerg's tactic to delay this push is to Burrow lurkers in the path of the terran army. Terran is forced to repeatedly siege and un-siege in order to advance. Tanks do out range lurkers with out siege so, Mutas are used to pick off un-siege tanks that attack move. Defilers are needed quickly after. Late Game 3 hatch muta has a strong late game. Zerg will have a strong map presents. With that map control can secure a 5th gas base moving in to the late game. Ultras produced form 5 gas bases is extremely strong. Zerg should prioritize defending it's bases and expanding. Once Armor and melee upgrades reach 3/3 and ultra's upgrades are finished Zerg can endless rally to terran's base until they are dead. This is call sauron, It is like Auto piloting and it works very well against Bio. Mech requires a Different touch. When terran swaps to mech, Zerg must under go a sharp reaction. The reaction to mech involves hydra's upgrades, Range attack upgrades, Air armor upgrades, Greater spire, and Spawn locust from the queen. It also requires more mineral income. Spider mines are very effective against Lurkers, Lings and Ultras who have a hard time clearing them. All zerg's lurkers become far less useful, Drop harass is an effective way of putting them to use Hydras and muta are the core for zerg. Variations 2 queens can replace the 3rd hatch. The queens are normally produced out of the natural hatcheries as the lair is morphing. This version is more larva efficient. It is a challenge to preform correct muta macro and inject at the same time though. * 12 hatch * 11 pool * 13 gas and drone scout * At 100% pool, Start lair and make 2 pairs of zerglings * Start 1 queen and then a 2nd out of the natural's hatchery 2 Hatch Muta Opening Build Order * 12 hatch * 11 pool * 11 gas * At 100% pool, Start lair and make 2 pairs of zerglings * Make 1 spine crawler. (you can die to a scv marine all in with out it) * Next 100 gas start ling speed * Spire when lair is done. * 2nd gas when spire is 1/3 the way done. * Save larva at 1/2 spire. 2 Hatch muta is a aggressive and safe opening for players who desire to control the flow of the game. The fist 6 Mutas come out very early and can end the game. Zerg has the option of going all-in by keeping up his Muta production. Or they can take a fast 3rd behind the aggression. The 3rd is normally far off at another main base. A main base is took as a 3rd because of it's ease to defend with lurkers and the ability to take an ease 4th. Early Game In a macro game Zerg's goal with this build is to damage Terran's mid game potential. Zerg must achieve this as Terran's have a very strong pushes come out around 11 minuets in game. It is a Bio push with 3 tanks and 1 Since Vessels . This Terran push is hard to hold for Zerg with any build. That is why Zerg must deal damage to delay this push. Zerg should get to defilers just in time to stop the terran push if Zerg did adequate harass. Mid Game 2 hatch muta is normally under a lot of pressure in the mid game. Zerg's goal is to get a 4th base. Terran's army is normally at your front door non stop. It is imperative to push terran out and away form your chokes so you can get a 4th base with gas. On tip on 4 player maps for getting that 4th base is to push out from your 3rd expansion at an main base moving to the natural of that main. Try to hop form Dark swarm to dark swarm to push back bio and tanks. You can then safely take your 4th. A nydus work really helps with this. Late Game 2 hatch muta has a stressful late game. Zerg will have little to no presents. Zerg is often held up at his chokes with defilers lurkers and nydus worms. Tanks are shelling away and zerg can't move. This is normal for 2 hatch muta. Secure a 5th gas base the normal way is an uphill battle. Ultras produced form 4 gas bases is not sustainable over the long run. All this sounds bad hum? Well It really is all ok. 2 hatch muta is less focused on expanding past 4 bases, They are far more focused on actively deny terran's 4th base. 2 hatch muta has early access to unique and cool tools for doing this because Zerg raced to fast defilers and T3. Nydus worms + overlord speed is borderline broken. You can slip out of Terran's contain via a nydus out on the map and can counter attack. Guardians are extremely handy to kill terran's 3rd or 4th. lastly Zerg can abuse nydus worms to get a hidden and defended 5th base to mass out ultras anyways. Variations Pool first 2 hatch Muta gets mutas 40 or so seconds faster at the cost of 2 or 3 drones. * 9 overlord * 12 pool * 11 gas * 10 hatch * Produce drones. * Lair at 100 gas + spine. * Spire when lair is done. * 2nd gas when spire is 1/3 the way done. * Save larva at 1/2 spire.